Sortilegios Weasley Vs Hypocrisie Doux
by phantomhive-kelly
Summary: — ¿Están retándonos, weasleys? —pregunto Aggie —Nuestros productos son los mejores— espeto Fred —Y nuestras bromas las más increíbles— Hablo Lottie —bromas vs sortilegios….que gane el mejor— Deseo George
1. Chapter 1

**Sortilegios Weasley VS Hypocrisie Doux**

— **¿Están retándonos, weasleys?** —**pregunto Aggie**

—**Nuestros productos son los mejores**—** espeto Fred**

—**Y nuestras bromas las más increíbles**—** Hablo Lottie**

—**bromas vs sortilegios….que gane el mejor**—** Deseo George**

**Charlotte y Agatha son don hermanas bastante graciosas, aggie como suelen llamarla, es la menor de la familia, va en cuarto año de Hogwarts y sus mejores amigos son Hermione, Ron y Harry. Su hermana Lottie, por otro lado va en sexto año y es casi inseparable con los gemelos Weasley. Sin embargo cuando estos dos comienzan a repartir sus productos y a alardear con Aggie sobre ellos, la menor de las hermanas como una troll en potencia no se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras los gemelos le demuestran como ellos son los únicos que merecen ser llamados los mejores bromitas que Hogwarts jamás haya visto, por lo cual ,cada broma que los gemelos realicen ella siempre hará una mejor y con ayuda de su hermana mayor, los cuatro llegaran a ser la peor pesadilla de quien se interponga en el camino de los bromistas mas grandes de toda Europa.**

_(Este fic se basara en los libros y tal vez un poco de las películas, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece a excepción de algunos cuantos productos de mi retorcida mente XD, espero les guste esta historia, que es escrita en colaboración con Avva Muller)_

_No al plagio y amor a J.K Rowling (sos grande, sos grande) _


	2. Chapter 2

**Campeonato mundial de Quidditch**

¿Seguras de que ya empacaron todo? — pregunto un hombre rubio de ojos grises — ¿llevan todo, libros, varita, uniforme limpio, ropa interior suficiente?

Tranquilo papá — respondió la mayor de sus hijas — tenemos todo listo, no debes preocuparte.

Te recuerdo que ya revisaste nuestros baúles dos veces— respondió la menor.

Una mujer pelinegra, alta y de contextura delgada entro en la habitación en la cual se encontraba el resto de su familia para anunciar la pronta partida que debía emprender.

Querido — dijo acercándose a su esposo y colocándole una mano en su hombro — niñas, tienen dos minutos para terminar de empacar, los Weasley nos esperan.

Ya terminamos — respondió la mayor.

La familia bajo al primer piso de la casa para ubicarse cerca a la chimenea, el hombre rubio tomo los baúles de sus hijas y entro con ellos a la chimenea, su esposa le extendió unos polvos verdes y el hombre los lanzo, para luego indicar el lugar al que quería ir. Le siguió la madre de las dos jovenes, quien se encargo de llevar con él la jaula de la amada lechuza de su hija mayor y el gato de su hija menor y por último fueron las hermanas que gritaron al mismo _"a la madriguera"_

Charlotte y Agatha Molineux eran dos hermanas de cabello negro como su madre y ojos grises como su padre. Charlotte era la mayor, alta, con su cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta la cintura era siempre la que mantenía a su hermana en forma, como un polo a tierra para Agatha quien siendo dos años menor que Charlotte era toda una problemática. Al igual que su hermana, Agatha tenía el cabello negro, lacio pero más corto, como unos tres centímetros por debajo de sus hombros, adoraba hacer bromas y los mejores amigos de su hermana mayor la potenciaban y la incluían en todas sus travesuras, Charlotte por otro lado se diferenciaba de la menor por ser más calmada.

Minutos más tarde de la partida de la familia, las hermanas Molineux habían llegado finalmente a la madriguera. Sus padres ya estaban alli sentados cómodamente en los sillones de la sala de estar de la casa conversando con el señor y la señora Weasley.

—Ya era hora— hablo el padre de las chicas.

— ¿Todo bien niñas? —pregunto la madre.

—Charlotte, Agatha— dijo la señora Weasley colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia las chicas para darles un caluroso abrazo de bienvenida. El señor Weasley por otro lado les sonrió desde el sillón y las saludo amable.

Ambas les devolvieron tanto el abrazo como el saludo a los señores Weasley y asintieron a sus padres indicándoles que todo había salido bien. La llegada de la familia Molineux a la madriguera había sido entre las 4 y 430 de la tarde por lo cual la mayor parte de la familia pelirroja estaba dispersa por los terrenos de casa y mientras los adultos conversaban, los jovenes salían a divertirse.

Las hermanas se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa en donde todos sus amigos observaban como Bill y Charlie desgnomizaban el jardín.

—Lottie— gritaron los gemelos a unos cuantos pasos de Charlotte quien les sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió hacia ambos para abrazarlos. Agatha por su parte se acerco a Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron para saludarlos primero. Las chicas y Harry la abrazaron después de no haberse visto por todo el verano, pero ron no lo hizo, para él era demasiado raro abrazar a una chica.

Los hermanos mayores de la familia Weasley, Bill y Charlie saludaron a las hermanas desde lejos mientras seguían con su labor en el jardín, luego de que Charlotte se hayo liberada de los brazos de los gemelos se dirigió a los otros para abrazarlos y eso incluía a ron.

—vamos ron, es solo un abrazo, romperás mi corazón si no lo correspondes— le dijo charlote al pelirrojo quien incómodamente correspondió al abrazo.

—Bien hecho pequeño Roro, bien hecho— le sonrió la pelinegra.

—enana— dijeron los gemelos seguidos por Charlie y Bill a la menor de las molineux quien ciertamente odiaba que la llamaran de esa manera, pero sabía que luchar contra eso era imposible por que hiciera lo que hiciera, todos seguirían llamándola igual

—Clones—respondió mirando hacia Fred y George — Bill, Charlie.

— ¿hace cuanto llegaron ustedes? —pregunto Charlotte a Hermione y Harry.

—En la mañana—dijo Hermione.

—me rescataron de casa de los Dursley— respondió Harry.

— ¿hablas de la casa de tus vomitivos tíos? — pregunto Agatha

Esos mismos — le dijo Harry.

Agatha asistiría a su cuarto año en hogwarts mientras que Charlotte iría a sexto, ambas hijas de magos de sangre pura y alumnas de Gryffindor al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

Hacia las 6 de la tarde la señora Weasley ofreció bocadillos a los invitados y a su familia, en donde todos charlaron sombre lo que había ocurrido en el verano. Percy, otro de los hermanos Weasley apareció finalmente pasa saludar a los invitados y se unió a la conversación, el chico siempre había sido algo molesto y demasiado perfeccionista, ahora un año después de su graduación del colegio, trabajaba en el ministerio y no había nadie quien lo aguantase lo suficiente como para escuchar sus lagos discursos sobre lo que sucedía dentro del ministerio, nadie excepto su madre….tal vez, llegando a la conclusión de: entre menos hable Percy, muchísimo mejor.

—Victoria y Bernard tomaran la habitación de Charlie— explico la señora Weasley

—Pero Molly— interrumpió la madre de las pelinegras— ¿en donde se quedara Charlie?

—no se preocupe señora Molineux, Bill y yo compartiremos habitación.

La mujer suspiro aliviada esperando no incomodar a nadie y le sonrió a su ahijado, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley se situó junto a su hermano Bill y juntos ayudaron a subir el equipaje de los Molineux.

—Hermione, Agatha y Charlotte compartirán habitación con Ginny y Harry con Ron.

—En nuestra habitación hay una cama vacía— dijo George

—ya nos encargamos de subir las cosas de lottie—añadió Fred.

—¡ni crean que voy a dejarlos compartir habitación con Charlotte! Quiero que la casa siga intacta cuando despierte en la mañana—regaño su madre a los gemelos.

—Seguirá intacta, no te preocupes mamá— acto seguido los gemelos corrieron escaleras arriba de la mano de su mejor amiga.

—¡Si vuelvo a escuchar explosiones esta noche, los dejare a los tres en habitaciones separadas! — Grito la mujer pelirroja a quienes acababa de subir, segundos después se escucho un "_sí, mamá_" seguido por "_nos portaremos bien, señora Weasley_"

— ¿dejaran que lottie duerma con dos hombres más altos y fuertes que ella en la misma habitación? ¿Ya calcularon cuanta probabilidad hay de que me convierta en tía en nueve meses? —pregunto Agatha con preocupación sus padres y era tan convincente su tono de voz que los Weasley se sonrojaron de solo pensarlo, pero los padres de la joven quienes la conocían más que bien la miraron con enojo.

—¡AGATHA MOLINEUX! —regaño su madre.

—ya, ya. Solo fue una broma.

El padre de la joven suspiro con pesadez y se disculpo con los Weasley, Harry y ron sonrieron por el comentario, Hermione como siempre permaneció seria.

La habitación de Ginny era pequeña pero acogedora, estaba la cama que tras un "_engorio_" por parte de Hermione se había vuelto doble y dos sacos de dormir en el suelo. La pelirroja les dio a sus amigas la bienvenida a su habitación y entraron cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Me pido la mitad de la cama— dijo Agatha— la última vez le te había tocado a ti Hermione.

—de acuerdo, tomare el saco de dormir.

Un minuto ¿Dónde está pato? —pregunto Agatha buscando su gato en todas partes.

Lo vi jugando hace un momento con Crookshanks, tus padres le colocaron su cama fuera de la habitación de Charlie.

Oh, gracias — respondió la pelinegra.

Por otro lado, Charlotte observaba como los gemelos unían sus camas para que Charlotte pudiera caber en la mitad.

— creí que tenían una cama vacía para mí.

—Mamá también lo cree— respondió Fred

—No dormiré en medio de los dos— la chica tomo su varita, separo la cama de George y a la de Fred le lanzo un "_engorio_" —yo dormiré en esta y ustedes en esa—señalo la individual para ella y la doble para los gemelos.

—Vamos lottie—dijo George— ¿a que le temes?

¿Una broma tal vez? Con ustedes uno nunca sabe que esperar, ahora duerman, mañana tendremos un largo día por delante….odio madrugar.

No eres la única—dijo Fred— dulces sueños lottie—dijeron ambos.

Duerman bien chicos.

Todavía estaba oscuro cuando la señora Weasley se dispuso a levantar a todos en la mañana, con torpeza y adormilados cada una de las personas dentro de la casa comenzaron a vestirse lentamente, demasiado dormidos para hablar.

Durante el desayuno los mayores conversaron sobre los exámenes de aparición que los hijos mayores de los Weasley habían presentado también charlaron un rato sobre el lugar de reunión para el mundial y sobre cómo debían evitar la atención de los muggles.

—Lottie, tu pollo tiene algo— aviso Aggie a su hermana levantando a su gato el cual estaba agarrado de la jaula de la lechuza.

—que esperabas cuando dejas que pato lo asuste, aleja a ese gato de aquí—se quejo la mayor —no te preocupes señor pollo, estarás asalvo con la señora Weasley y mamá mientras yo no estoy —susurro la joven a su lechuza.

—Se nota que tenias nueve años cuando nombraste a esa lechuza—se burlo Fred.

—Señor pollo es un nombre absolutamente digno, además Aggie fue la que me dio la idea, "_todo lo que vuela para mí es un pollo_" — dijo Charlotte arremedando a su hermana.

Charlie, Percy y Bill se aparecerían en el mundial mientras que los demás debían ir caminando hacia un lugar en específico en donde serian trasportados por un traslador por otro lado Victoria y Molly se quedarían en casa. La señora Weasley sorprendió a los gemelos con caramelos de broma y los confisco, luego de eso finalmente pudieron comenzar el viaje.

Comenzaron a caminar por un oscuro, frio y húmedo sendero. Solo sus pasos rompían el silencio, Aggie y Lottie conversaban en voz baja aburridas de tanto silencio, cuando comenzaron a subir la colina no les quedaba fuerzas para hablar.

Las chicas fueron las ultimas en llegar a la cresta de la colina, quejándose por el dolor en sus piernas y en sus espaldas por el peso de las mochilas. Lottie coloco los mechones sueltos de su cabello nuevamente en su lugar mientras Aggie tomaba aire para seguir el camino.

— ¡Aquí, Arthur! Hijo ya los encontramos.

Al otro lado de la cima de la colina se recortaban contra el cielo dos siluetas altas

— ¡Amos! — saludo sonriente el señor Weasley

—Bernard, que gusto verte nuevamente— saludo el recién llegado

—Igualmente Amos, Oh este debe ser tu hijo—hablo el hombre dirigiéndose al guapo muchacho que aparecía frente a él.

Los ojos de lottie se iluminaron de felicidad al mismo tiempo que los gemelos y su hermana hacía mala cara, por otro lado Hermione y Ginny se miraron entre sí como si se hubieran dicho con los ojos _"ese chico es guapo"_

Los adultos presentaron a los recién llegados al resto del grupo aunque había unos que ya se conocían, minutos después caminaron hacia una bota a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban y el señor Weasley dio las instrucciones.

—queda un minuto chicos, lo único que deben hacer es tomar la bota, con que coloquen un dedo sobre ella bastara.

— ¿eso es un traslador? —Pregunto Aggie— ¿nada más con colocar un dedo y viajaremos hacia donde sea que estemos yendo?

—asi es, cariño—respondió su padre.

— ¿qué tal el verano Cedric?—pregunto lottie ubicándose al lado del castaño

—bastante bien Lottie, gracias ¿qué tal el tuyo?

—fantástico, papá nos llevo a América del sur.

—eso suena fabuloso, conocieron otras escuelas de magia?

—no, pero puedo contarte todo lo que hicimos, fue increíble.

—Claro, me encantaría—sonrió el chico, mientras lottie lo observaba embelesada.

Finalmente el tiempo para partir llego y todos se vieron absorbidos por un remolino de energía y colores que los hacía volar en círculos, hasta por fin soltarse y caer sobre césped mojado. Los Diggory se separaron del grupo una vez en el campamento, Todos los demás siguieron a los señores Weasley y molineux.

Llegaron a un prado lleno de carpas, algunas grandes, otras chicas. Tipos con cara de hippies, freaks, groupies, chicas emocionadas por los jugadores, y en general un ambiente de sana disputa entre los seguidores de los equipos contrarios. Aggie miraba divertida las discusiones y las avivaba escondiéndose gritando algo ofensivo sobre el equipo y saliendo a correr. Lottie caminaba junto a George quejándose del sabor de una gragea Berttie Bott.

— ¡pero si Berttie Bott no tiene ese sabor! —comento George riendo.

— realmente no me importa si era de marca pirata, te digo que el sabor era como arena para gatos.

Fred llego de repente metiéndose entre ellos, George lo miro de reojo.

— ¡eres una mentirosa molineux! — Bromeó Fred — no puede haber un sabor de arena para gato.

— ¡juro que si! — Afirmo lottie molesta

—Creo que es cierto—dijo Ginny caminando hacia ellos— después de todo si hay sabor a moco este también debe existir...

Un poco más adelante Harry fingía escuchar a ron hablando de las mil y un virtudes de Viktor Krum mientras Hermione miraba a Aggie y se reía. De pronto el señor Weasley y el padre de las hermanas molineux se detuvieron frente a una carpa diminuta y Hermione, Harry, Lottie y Aggie se miraron con desconcierto pensando en cómo dormirían allí

— ¿acaso esto significa que tendré que dormir encima de alguien? — susurro Aggie a Lottie

—Apuesto que no te molestaría que fuese encima de Harry— susurro lottie a su hermana la cual le hizo una mueca de disgusto y entro a la tienda.

A medida que entraban a la carpa su expresión cambiaba, ya no era de confusión. Era de asombro. La carpa era realmente grande en el interior, sus " paredes" estaban bordadas con hilos de colores y había muebles por doquier, Harry susurro algo pero los gemelos estaban tan encantados que solo se escuchaban sus risas. El piso estaba alfombrado los sillones eran mullidos y cómodos y el olor a comida casera inundaba el aire. Ron y George levantaron sus narices siguiendo el olor.

Después de que todos probaron el fabuloso estofado de ciruela y cordero de Molly Weasley todos se pusieron sus gorros de colores, tomaron sus banderines y se dirigieron para presenciar la gran final de Quidditch.

Al llegar al estadio sus gritos se unieron al coro que gritaban por doquier —¡Quidditch, Quidditch! — Los chicos estaban locos, gritando y saltando mientras subían un piso tras otro. Justo a mitad del camino una voz odiosa los detuvo en seco

—Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí—dijo Lucius Malfoy a lo lejos—si acaso llueve ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo.

Ron y los gemelos se miraron entre si y a su vez George le hizo un guiño a aggie.

—Fuimos invitados al palco del ministerio por el mismo Cornelius Fudge— presumió draco siguiéndole el paso a su padre.

—no presumas draco! —gruño Lucius batiendo su túnica con vehemencia es gente sin importancia...

— al contrario Monsieur, es bueno que presuma— dijo aggie con inocencia— por cierto un cabello tan bien tinturado como el suyo es difícil de conseguir... quien es su estilista?

Los Malfoy se sonrojaron, los demás se rieron incluso un hombre que paso junto a ellos los señalo y se alejo repitiendo _"estilista...jaja"._ Aggie era definitivamente el peor enemigo que alguien pudiese tener, la chica era agradable y sus comentarios eran brillantes, aunque también podía ser una peste. El resto del camino hacia los asientos solo se escuchó las risas de todos recordando la reacción de los Weasley y las quejas sobre lo alejados que estaban de sus asientos.

— Creo que con ese comentario lo podremos molestar todo el año — dijo Hermione entretenida.

— créanme he escuchado peores cosas de esa boca— contesto lottie.

Finalmente llegaron a sus asientos en la parte más alta del estadio para presenciar la llegada de los dos equipos, Bulgaria contra Irlanda y si que fue un partido increíble además que aggie reunió material suficiente para molestar a ron durante todo el año por su amor incondicional a Viktor Krum, el buscador de Bulgaria y según los gemelos, el mejor del mundo y debía aceptar que era bastante atractivo.

Regresaron al campamento y entraron en la tienda, todos celebraban pro la victoria de los irlandeses mientras personas como Hermione leían los nuevos libros de la escuela. Algunos ruidos extraños acompañados por gritos se oyeron fuera de la tienda y el señor Weasley salió a investigar, minutos después regresaron.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—advirtió casi desesperadamente—corran chicos, al traslador, Fred George, Ginny es su responsabilidad.

El señor Weasley condujo a sus hijos al traslador, pero tuvo que devolverse por algunos que e habían quedado atrás. Las hermanas molineux y su padre llegaron minutos después para hacer compañía a los Weasley hasta que el señor Arthur regreso junto con Harry Hermione y ron, juntos asi tomaron el traslador regreso a la madriguera.


	3. Chapter 3

******De regreso a Hogwarts**

La imagen del ministerio y su seguridad en el campeonato mundial de Quidditch había quedado por el piso tras el incidente de los mortifagos y la invocación de la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, de nuevo Harry se había visto envuelto de una forma u otra al presenciar como un hombre al que jamás había visto lanzaba al cielo un rayo tras decir la palabra "morsmorde" y su cicatriz había empezado a doler nuevamente. Todos le habían aconsejado escribir a Sirius, su padrino para avisarle de su estado, pero Harry a veces era demasiado tonto y terco para aceptar cualquier cosa, tras el último día en la madriguera, por fin se había dignado a escribirle una carta a su padrino.

Por otro lado estaban las hermanas molineux, Charlotte siguiendo consejos de su madre, se había probado su uniforme dos días antes de regresar a Hogwarts y se sorprendió al ver que su falda ya no le entraba y las mangas de sus blusas y de su suéter ya eran demasiado cortas.

—Me niego—se quejaba Aggie— no seguiré los pasos de los Weasley solo por que mi hermana mayor ya creció o más bien ya engordo lo que no debía como para que su uniforme no le quede y yo no lo usare, yo tengo el mío.

— ¡NO ESTOY GORDA! — le grito Charlotte

—de acuerdo, de acuerdo, vasta de tanta discusión, compraremos uniformes nuevos para ambas—sugirió la madre de las jovenes.

— ¿para las dos? —pregunto con preocupación el padre mientras recordaba los módicos precios de los uniformes.

—Aggie no lo necesita, todos sabemos que no pasara de su metro cincuenta y nueve—se burlo Charlotte a la vez que esquivaba uno de los libros de años anteriores, que su hermana acababa de lanzarle a la cabeza.

Lidiar con sus dos hijas era para Victoria y Bernard todo un capo de batalla, las dos se querían muchísimo pero cuando se enojaban la una con la otra, la casa se convertía en un infierno de bromas mágicas. Finalmente fue solo Charlotte a quien le compraron uniforme nuevo, el de aggie aun estaba en buenas condiciones y para su buena suerte (tal vez mala para ella) no había crecido lo suficiente para requerir uno nuevo.

La estación 9 ¾ como siempre al comienzo del año escolar estaba abarrotada de gente tanto estudiantes como familiares que llegaban a despedirlos. Las Molineux les dieron un largo abrazo a sus padres y subieron al tren color rojo escarlata. Aggie encontró el compartimiento de Hermione, Harry y Ron bastante rápido, asi que saludo y tomo asiento. Charlotte aun seguía en la puerta del compartimiento.

—Hola chicos— saludo la mayor de las pelinegras.

—Hola lottie—la saludaron todos.

—parece que algo interesante sucederá este año en el castillo—agrego Aggie—escuche a varias personas hablar sobre un tal torneo de algo cuando llegamos a la estación.

—Papá ha estado mencionando algo similar—interrumpió Ron— pero ni él, ni los mayores—refiriéndose a Bill y a Charlie— quisieron decirnos nada al respecto, de hecho los gemelos intentaron averiguarlo, pero papá los reprendió.

—Sea lo que sea, lo sabremos esta noche— agrego Harry

—por cierto, lottie ¿Qué tal salieron tus resultados del .O? —pregunto Hermione a la joven que seguía de pie en la puerta.

—bastante bien, tengo un extraordinario en Pociones, jamás pensé que Snape me aprobaría pero ya vez, la vida si da giros extraños, y también tengo otro en Herbologia y Encantamientos. Tengo un aceptable en Aritmacia pero decidí dejar esa materia de lado este año.

—escuche que la profesora Mcgonagall solo recibe a estudiantes con extraordinario en sus clases….me preocupa cuando llegue el momento de presentar nuestros exámenes.

—Aun falta un año para eso Hermione, relájate... —agrego Aggie calmada.

— ¿entonces veras pociones sin los gemelos, nunca se han llevado bien con snape? —pregunto Harry

—nadie se lleva bien con Snape, Harry. Ellos no quieren pero su resultado les permite asistir asi que los obligare—sonrió lottie quien miro por el pasillo y saludo a Lee Jordán que caminaba hacia otro vagón en compañía de Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet — en fin, los dejo chicos, nos vemos en la cena — la chica se despidió y se fue con sus amigos de curso a otro vagón donde seguramente se encontraría a Fred y a George-

—de acuerdo trió maravilla ¿qué destrozos haremos este año? — pregunto Aggie. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

—Recuerda que Mcgonagall nos tiene entre ojos— dijo Hermione—el año pasado nos pregunto por qué siempre estábamos nosotros 4 en los problemas de la escuela-

—Hermione…. Como decirlo sutilmente… terminaremos en Azkaban algún día— contesto Aggie girando los ojos con autosuficiencia.

—Los años anteriores fueron coincidencias este año estoy seguro que nada va a pasar— dijo Ron— te apuesto 10 galeones a que será un año perfecta y totalmente normal.

—Ron…. Normal para nosotros es que Harry se meta en problemas y nosotros también y Harry, no quería mencionarlo pero gracias a ti la cuenta de la lavandería ha sido altísima.

Harry la miro con sorpresa— si, cada maldito año es una mancha diferente en mi uniforme. Escombros del maldito ajedrez, moco asqueroso de basilisco sin contar la mancha de tinta en la falda, pelo de hombre lobo, y saliva de perro cuando conocimos a Sirius. ¡Además todos los años Charlotte es quien recibe uniformes nuevos! Enserio Potter intenta meterte en algo menos sucio este año…— los 3 se quedaron en silencio y ron parecía estar pensando en todo lo que escucho, como si no terminara de entender. En el fondo Harry sabía que aggie tenía razón e intento disculparse pero no estaba seguro que pudiera ser un año tranquilo y normal para todos.

El carrito de los dulces paso y ron y aggie se abastecieron de suficientes dulces para la siguiente semana. Con la boca llena de dulces los 4 se sentaron a mirar por la ventana hasta que Seamus, Neville y Dean irrumpieron en el compartimiento se llenaron de dulces y con las mejillas llenas de gomitas discutieron el partido de Quidditch, ron con el rostro encendido dijo- viktor Krum es un maestro, es un dios del Quidditch es un…

— ¿estás enamorado Weasley? — una voz despreciablemente conocida los hizo girar a todos

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar Malfoy—dijo Harry fríamente

—oh! ¿Pero qué es eso? —Señalo Malfoy con el dedo hacia la jaula de pigwidgeon—es la túnica de alguna de ustedes señoritas? — ron se sonrojo e intento esconder su cara detrás de una caja de grageas.

— pero claro! Weasley estoy debe ser tuyo… ¿lo heredaste de tu tataratataratataratatarabuela? — Comento Malfoy orgulloso apoyando un brazo sobre el hombro de Crabbe— lo digo por que este era el último grito hacia 1890- Neville miraba la escena con un gusanito de goma colgando de su boca como un spaguetti.

— ¡Draco cariño! —se levanto aggie— como has estado? Qué lindo tu cabello casi no se ven las raíces, ¿qué tal tu verano?, ¿sabes qué? NO ME INTERESA!- dijo aggie empujando a Malfoy hacia los brazos de Crabbe y Goyle mientras cerraba la puerta en su cara- a la próxima…..!

Neville miro sorprendido a aggie y dejando caer en su regazo el gusanito de goma a medio comer.

Malfoy sin salir de su asombro se fue murmurando maldiciones y empujo a lottie sin darse cuenta—hey molineux dile a tu hermana que se arrepentirá! Y fíjate maldita mestiza por dónde diablos andas!

En ese momento los gemelos se asomaron desde su compartimiento y Fred furioso intento abrir la puerta con torpeza, tropezando al salir- Malfoy! Te cansaste de meterte con Potter y ahora insultas a las chicas?-

—No te metas Weasley, sabes que puedo lastimarte— dijo Malfoy haciéndole una seña con l mano a Goyle

En ese momento un libro rozo la cabeza de Fred y dio con la frente de Goyle— ese es para ti Malfoy! ¡Maldición! — grito George risueño desde la puerta del compartimiento.

—Mi padre se enterara de esto comadreja, Todos ustedes se arrepentirán-

—si Malfoy anda a llorarle a tu papi, nene—dijo lottie furiosa.

Fred le extendió la mano a lottie y ella sin dudarlo la estrecho con fuerza. Levanto la vista descubriendo que los gemelos la miraban atónitos.

— ¿qué? ¿Se me levanto la falda o algo? —pregunto lottie con el mismo desdén.

—no, es solo que ese tipo de comentarios vienen se aggie, no de ti…. — contesto Fred

— si, quien eres y que hiciste con lottie molyneux? —dijo George a lo lejos

El tren finalmente llego al castillo y como era rutina de cada año, los de primer curso fueron separados del resto para que Hagrid lo llevara al castillo en los botes por el lago negro. Con todos los estudiantes ya dentro del gran comedor y tras presenciar la selección del sombrero a lo nuevos estudiantes el director se dispuso a decir unas palabras.

—bien ahora que ya estamos todos mas cómodos quiero dar una importante información — el profesor Dumbledore había hablado y todas las voces del comedor se disiparon por completo — el señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha incrementado este año con la inclusión de los yoyos gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos según creo y puede consultarse en la consejería del señor Filch. Ahora bien, como cada año quiero recordarles que el bosque prohibido es una zona a la que no pueden pasar los estudiantes y que la copa de Quidditch de este año se celebrara.

— ¿Qué? —- se quejo Harry sin aliento.

— ¿no habrá Quidditch este año? — pregunto lottie mirando a sus amigos, los cuales hacían gestos de disgusto.

—esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuara durante todo el curso, acaparando la gran mayoría del tiempo y de la energía de los profesores, pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran enormemente, tengo el placer de informarlas que este año se llevar a cabo en hogwarts el torneo de los tres magos.

Todos hicieron un gran revuelo durante el anuncio, el director explico los detalles que pudo sobre el torneo, pero aun asi este fue un tema que siguió llenando los pasillos des castillo durante todo el mes de septiembre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauxbatons y Durmstrang**

El primer mes en el castillo había estado dentro de los rangos normales para cualquier estudiante, el punto de atención de todos en el momento era el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Alastor Moody el cual era cazador de magos de tenebrosos y sus clases eran como una nueva experiencia que llegaba más allá de sus sentidos.

—ese hombre está loco, utilizo el maleficio _imperio_ sobre todos nosotros—se quejaba Hermione

—nos está enseñando a soportarlo, a luchar contra el— argumento Harry.

—A Aggie no le hizo mucho efecto—dijo Ron

—nada más se pego contra unas cuantas mesas intentando resistirse al maleficio—dijo Harry

—claro ¿que son unos cuantos moretones en las piernas cuando se usa falda a diario? —respondió Aggie con sarcasmo mientras observaba como los primeros morenotes comenzaban a aparecer.

Los cuatro amigos caminaron hacia las afueras del castillo para relajarse después de un largo día de clases. El campo de Quidditch estaba cerrado y esa misma noche los estudiantes de los otros colegios de magia invitados al torneo llegarían al castillo por lo que todo el mundo deseaba verse bien.

Se sentaron un rato sobre el césped, Harry y Ron discutían sobre sus clases mientras Hermione leía la guía reglamentaria de hechizos nivel 4.

-¡AGGIE!-grito Charlotte corriendo hacia su hermana con gran emoción, los gemelos y Lee Jordán la seguían de lejos caminando tranquilamente mientras discutían algo relacionado con los sortilegios Weasley.

Aggie levanto la mirada de un pergamino en el que garabateaba algo sin sentido y vio a su hermana mayor correr como loca hacia ella.

— ¿Necesitas ir al baño? —pregunto la menor a su hermana que daba saltitos frente a ella y a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué? No-— respondió sonriente — acabo de escuchar a una chica de slytherin hablar sobre un evento mega fabuloso y tenía que venir a contártelo.

En ese momento los gemelos llegaron al lugar con lee.

—Hermoso dibujo—dijo George— ¿es Harry?

—eh...Algo asi— respondió sin importancia mientras Harry intentaba ver el dibujo pero la joven lo guardo.

—como sea, ¿adivinen qué? ….¡HABRA UN BAILE DE NAVIDAD¡ —grito la chica eufórica —tendremos que usar vestidos y los chicos tendrán que invitarnos —decía mientras us ojos miraban hacia el horizonte posiblemente imaginándose la escena- y bailaremos canciones lentas, un lindo vals—en ese momento tomo de las manos a Fred y comenzó a bailar de un lado otro con los ojos cerrados perdida en su imaginación, mientras el gemelo la observaba con ojos curiosos.

— ¿invitar chicas? —pregunto Ron aterrado.

Hermione sonrió detrás de su libro mientras que Aggie seguía mirando a su hermana, la cual seguía zarandeando a Fred de un lado a otro.

—oye lunática necesitare un vestido- dijo Aggie sacando a Lottie de su ensueño— de preferencia bonito, hermanita.

Los demás se rieron aunque Aggie estaba un poco apática. Lottie se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y se alejo avergonzada.

—Lo siento… —susurro

— no, digo, está bien… cualquier cosa que te incluya…está bien. —-respondió Fred mirando hacia otra parte, trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

—Fred y lottie sentados en un árbol dándose B-E-S-I-T-O-S—cantaron George y Ron. Fred le dio un codazo a su gemelo y Lottie se sonrojo.

Al caer la noche, y con todos los alumnos reunidos en el gran salón para la cena, había llegado el momento de dar la bienvenida a los colegios invitados y aunque unos ignoraban por completo el hecho de que habrían invitados extranjeros en Hogwarts por el resto del año, quienes estaban al tanto morían de ansiedad por conocer a los misteriosos estudiantes invitados.

—Ahora que estamos todos reunidos— hablo Dumbledore —quisiera informarles algo, este castillo no solo será su hogar este año, si no también, como el de varios invitados especiales, como ya saben se llevara a cabo el torneo de los tres magos…—mientras Dumbledore hablaba, Filch entro trotando por el centro del salón hasta llegar al anciano profesor interrumpiendo su discurso, le susurro algo y luego se devolvió por donde había entrado.

—Siempre me he preguntado—dijo Aggie a Harry— Filch no se aburrirá de vivir solo, rodeado de mocosos molestos todos los años y de lidiar con los desastre que hacemos, me refiero a todos como estudiantes…además siempre lo veo con la señora Norris, la trata como si fuera el amor de su vida, será posible que ese hombre y la gata…—entonces Aggie sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal y una horrenda imagen llego a su mente.

—Qué asco Aggie—le susurro Harry mientras lo imaginaba y hacia gesto de asco.

Por otro lado Lottie escuchaba muy atentamente al director, no era la persona más temeraria del mundo, pero le gustaba tomar riesgos de vez en cuando, habito que había adquirido de tanto estar con los gemelos; por ende se sentía curiosa por saber más sobre el torneo y por quienes podrían participar.

—creo que quiero inscribirme en ese torneo—susurro a Fred y a George, pero Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet que estaban cerca de ella la escucharon.

— ¿Charlotte en el torneo? — pregunto Alicia mientras dejaba volar su imaginación.

—Diablos, eso seria increíble— respondió Angelina— creo que yo también me inscribiré, si te eligen a ti, por supuesto que te apoyare

—Gracias angelina, yo te apoyare si eres tú la ganadora— respondió lottie

—los chicos te lloverían, tendrías a los más guapos a tus pies…podrías presentarnos con algunos cuantos— añadió Alicia entusiasmada.

—Aun no han dicho que debemos hacer para participar—interrumpió Fred— y dudo que lottie sea elegida, sin ofender… pero yo también me inscribiré.

Charlotte miro de reojo a George quien le asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que el también participaría y que no dejaría que nadie más le quitara la oportunidad ni a él ni a su gemelo de entrar en el torneo, la pelinegra le dedico una mirada enojada a los gemelos y de nuevo coloco su atención en Dumbledore.

—Créanme cuando les digo que este torneo no es para los asustadizos—dijo Dumbledore— de ser elegidos estarán solos y deben comprender lo que eso significa, pero hablaremos de eso luego, ahora demos la bienvenida a las señorita de la academia de magia Beauxbatons y a su directora Madam Maxime.

Al preciso momento de terminar sus palabras, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par y unas preciosas jovenes francesas entraron al lugar caminando de manera delicada y sofisticada mostrando un poco de su magia a los demás espectadores. Por ultimo apareció la directora, una mujer de gran tamaño con aspecto airoso y prepotente.

—Miren eso— suspiro Ron atontado por las bellas jovenes que pasaban por su lado.

—Ya, Ron, disimula…— le aconsejo Aggie.

—son preciosas…es inevitable.

Hermione hizo mala cara y se cruzo de brazos para observar como el grupo de elegantes jovenes hacia su entrada triunfal al salón. Una vez ubicadas en otra mesa Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

—ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro amigos del norte, los jovenes de Durmstrang y a su director Igor Karkaroff— Dumbledore señalo la puerta y está de nuevo se abrió de par en par para que un grupo de jovenes entrara golpeando el frio suelo de roca con bastones que curiosamente lanzaban chispas al contacto con el suelo.

Todos tenían sus bocas abiertas, los estudiantes de Durmstrang entraron con bastones y luego corrieron hacia el frente del salón para cerrar con broche de oro su entrada triunfal con un fénix de fuego, seguido de eso, el director del colegio del norte y su estudiante estrella hicieron su aparición.

—es Krum, ¡es Viktor Krum! — dijo Ron muy emocionado.

—Ron…por dios, primeros las chicas francesas, acepto que son lindas y es normal la reacción en los hombres, pero ese es un hombre Ron….lo amas? —pregunto aggie burlona.

—Es el mejor buscador del mundo, Aggie…es mi ídolo — respondió el pelirrojo.

—no se que le ven de especial—se quejo Hermione sin mucho interés

—que lo diga ron es raro, pero ya que yo soy chica….ese Krum está demasiado bueno, quien fuera escoba para que me use en cada partido…

Ginny rio ante el comentario al igual que Harry, mientras Hermione y Ron la observaron sorprendidos. Igor Karkaroff se acerco a Dumbledore quien con una sonrisa en los labios le dio un vigoroso abrazo fraternal. Snape miraba con enojo a Karkaroff y Harry lo miraba con enojo a él. Fue en ese preciso momento en que todos los ojos en el gran salón miraban con fuertes emociones a personas específicas

—Su atención, por favor— dijo nuevamente— quiero decir unas palabras…la gloria eterna, la gloria eterna es lo que le espera al estudiante que gane el torneo de los tres magos, pero para lograrlo deberá sobrevivir a tres pruebas.

Detrás de Dumbledore, algunos cuantos trabajadores del ministerio ubicaban en la pequeña tarima de madera en donde solían colocar el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador, una especie de caja dorada.

—Tres pruebas en extremo riesgosas. Por esta razón el ministerio decidió aplicar una nueva regla, para explicar todo esto, tenemos al director del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, el señor Bartemius Crouch.

El mencionado hombre pasó al frente y miro por unos segundos a todos los estudiantes.

—después de un largo análisis, el ministerio decidió que por su seguridad, a ningún estudiante menor de 17 años se le permitirá postular su nombre para el torneo de los tres magos, y la decisión es final.

—¡eso es basura! — gritaron los gemelos.

—oh por favor…cual es la diferencia entre uno de 16 y uno de 17 ¡muchos alumnos de último año, llegaron mediocremente a ese curso! —grito Lottie

Los chicos no apartaban la vista de las delicadas francesas y a su vez las chicas miraban de reojo a los búlgaros, se sonrojaban y sonreían. Hermione miraba divertida a los gemelos y con recelo a Ron. Lottie bebía de una copa y miraba sobre ella a Fred. Aggie miraba con interés a Neville quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa intentando tomar un biscocho de una bandeja.

—muchos llegamos mediocremente a cuarto— susurro ron.

—Muchos casi no llegamos a cuarto con vida- le respondió aggie mirando a Harry mientras sonreía. Dumbledore volvió a tomar su lugar al frente

—silencio! Como el señor Crouch dijo la decisión es final. Es imperativo que ningún estudiante menor se atreva a poner su nombre en el cáliz a menos que quieran enfrentar un castigo.

Todos los estudiantes estaban irritados por la decisión sobre el torneo. Incluso Draco Malfoy estaba más enojado de lo normal y más extraño aun no se quejo sobre avisarle a su padre. Los Gryffindor se fueron cabizbajos a la sala común. Neville los seguía de cerca pero al cerrarse la puerta tras los gemelos, él quedo afuera de la sala común y aunque la dama gorda conocía bien su rostro no podía dejarlo entrar sin contraseña.

En el interior todos habían hecho un montículo de túnicas en el piso y se habían recostado junto a ellas al calor del fuego. Harry escuchaba crepitar el fuego y esperaba que Sirius apareciera y le ofreciera la promesa de una nueva vida. Ginny, Hermione, lottie y aggie hablaban en tono bajo y distraído sobre el abrupto cambio de reglas y ron hacia un comentario ocasional sobre teorías de conspiración en contra del colegio.

Al cabo de un rato Lee Jordan y Seamus Finnigan entraron riéndose detrás de Neville quien lucía cansado y un poco sudoroso. Las hermanas Molineux fueron las primeras en subir a sus camas mientras Harry, Hermione y los Weasley seguían charlando intentado vencer el sueño.

Al final de la noche todos fueron a sus camas, les esperaba un largo día por delante.


End file.
